1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to inflatable curtain airbag systems.
2. Background Discussion
Vehicle curtain airbag systems may include a sail panel to reduce occupant limb excursion through a front corner of the vehicle if the curtain airbag system is deployed.
Packaging space for pre-deployed curtain airbag systems may be limited. Curtain airbag systems including a sail panel may require more packaging space than curtain airbag systems not including a sail panel.
It is desirable to reduce the amount of packaging space required for pre-deployed curtain airbag systems including a sail panel.